


something about crazy little thing called love

by ktyekmrf30



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Future Fic, M/M, Post-The X Factor Era, X Factor Judge Louis Tomlinson, X-Factor - Freeform, and adele, and marina and the diamonds too, well harry judging too
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-03
Updated: 2020-06-03
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:00:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24522001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ktyekmrf30/pseuds/ktyekmrf30
Summary: Future!AU, где Луи Томлинсон – музыкальный магнат и судья британского Икс-Фактора
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson, Zayn Malik/Liam Payne
Kudos: 6





	something about crazy little thing called love

**Author's Note:**

> Луи в судьи. Луи в президенты. (с)

**xxx**

_Шелли улыбается в камеру._

_Их ждет борьба за судьбоносный контракт на запись дебютного альбома. Но сначала они должны удивить четверку судей конкурса «Икс-Фактор». Первый из них: певец, композитор и автор песен: Лиам Пейн._

– Я проиграл в прошлом году, - Лиам корчит грустную рожицу, - Но я обещал Адель, что отыграюсь. Я хочу найти новую звезду, которая будет сиять. Я знаю по себе, что главное – не победа, а хотеть выиграть. Это то, что привлекает меня в участниках.

_Обладательница Золотого Глобуса и нескольких Оскаров – несравненная Адель!_

– Я выиграла в прошлом году. В этом году я не сдам позиции, - Адель улыбается и поправляет волосы.

_Новичок в нашем жюри: поп-икона, автор нескольких золотых и платиновых альбомов Марина Диамандис._

– Я вижу, когда у исполнителя есть искорка в глазах. Икс-Фактор, как его называем мы, - брюнетка подмигивает в камеру и смеется.

_И наконец, вернувшийся из семейного отпуска: музыкальный магнат, певец, автор песен – несравненный и любимый всеми Луи Томлинсон._

– Я, можно сказать, снова в строю, - ухмыляется Луи, чуть покачивая головой.

– Хорошо отдохнул перед новым сезоном? – Шелли смеется на заднем плане. Луи чуть щурится и улыбается, словно вспоминая что-то:

– Да… Хорошо. И готов к новому сезону, как никто другой.

_По ходу соревнования каждый из судей возьмет на себя одну категорию: парни, девушки, старше двадцати пяти и группы. Какую именно категорию, мы узнаем после прослушиваний. А пока жюри действуют сообща. И я объявляю кастинги открытыми. Первая остановка!_

**xxx**

Первый конкурсант выходит на сцену, представляется Аароном Коллинзом и начинает петь. Эбигейл думает, что он поет ужасно (да и выглядит странно), но все же хлопает вместе со стадионом и ждет решения судей. Первым слово берет Лиам:

– Что ж, Аарон, это было… неплохо. Немного неожиданно, особенно, учитывая твой образ…

Лиам, словно ища поддержки, смотрит на своих коллег слева и вновь переводит взгляд на сцену:

– Но неплохо. Тебе стоит поработать над вокалом, это определенно, так как ты фальшивишь, когда пытаешься взять еще выше и…

– Лиам просто пытается смягчить то, что тебе скажу я, - Эбигейл хмурится и думает, что это было грубо. Луи развалился в кресле, постукивая пальцами по столу, и выглядел скучающим, - Это было ужасно. Словно каждый раз, когда ты вытягивал «Вопреки притяжению», тебя били по голове, и ты переставал слышать музыку совсем. И совет на будущее. Если ты собрался петь песни из мюзиклов, тем более Злой, то не стоит одеваться как псевдо-хиппи с цветочками в волосах.

Адель, сидевшая рядом с Луи, неловко улыбнулась:

– Прости, Аарон, но я вынуждена согласиться. Ты выбрал неправильную песню и неправильное время. К сожалению, у тебя не получилось.

Марина решает промолчать, Аарон уходит со сцены, а Луи отодвигает микрофон в сторону, неверяще смотря на своих коллег и качая головой:

– Я думал, у меня перепонки взорвутся, что вы вообще несете?..

Эбигейл поджимает губы и улыбается, слыша смешки, прошедшие по стадиону. Это только второй день прослушиваний, но становится ясно, что давление на участников будет сильным. Особенно с нынешним составом судей. Возвращения Томлинсона ожидали со страхом и благоговением.

– Клянусь Богом, если кто-то хоть еще раз споет песню из мюзиклов, я запущу в него бутылкой.

Зал смеется. Марина переглядывается с Лиамом и улыбается. Адель устраивается удобнее и закрывает глаза. Луи невинно улыбается в камеру.

**xxx**

– Итак, Артур…

– Да, братан?

– Что ж. Братан. – Зал смеется, а Лиам ухмыляется. Луи, приподняв брови, смотрит на парня напротив, затем переводит взгляд на свои записи, - Вообще-то мне в тебе почти все понравилось. Твое лицо, твоя харизма. Ты мне нравишься…

– Спасибо, старик!

– … а теперь нет.

– Адель хохочет в микрофон, парень на сцене краснеет, а Луи поправляет свои очки.

– Я сделаю вид, что не слышал этого.

– Старики, конечно, страдают глухотой, но не так же рано, - наигранно заботливо тянет Марина, наклоняясь над столом, и Луи вздыхает:

– Мне дадут закончить?! Так вот, спасибо. Ты мне нравишься, Артур. Но ты не умеешь петь. Совсем.

**xxx**

– Салли? Салли. Ты вообще собираешься петь, милая?

– Да! – женщина шестидесяти шести лет истерично смеется, - просто вступление такое долгое, вы не представляете! Луи выпучивает глаза и оглядывается назад:

– Включите еще раз, пожалуйста.

Салли, милая и улыбающаяся, словно находится в прострации, стоит на сцене, смотря в потолок, и покачивается. Когда вступление заканчивается, и она начинает петь, слышится глухой хлопок. Луи уронил голову на стол.

– Спасибо, выключите музыку, пожалуйста, - вежливо просит Лиам, и Эбигейл закрывает лицо руками от истеричного смеха.

**xxx**

– Мне тут сказали, что в помещение пытались ворваться восемь тысяч собак. Так что, как видите, кому-то это точно понравилось.

**xxx**

– Следующий!

**xxx**

– Честное слово, я не слышал ничего подобного за все годы работы. Ты словно… провизжала эту песню.

**xxx**

– Привет, - девушка на сцене улыбается. Эбигейл она уже нравится. Адель приветственно улыбается:

– Привет. Как твое имя?

– Саша. Меня зовут Саша.

– Отлично, Саша, расскажи о себе, - Лиам чуть склоняется над столом, - ты работаешь?

– Да. Вообще-то я пою в баре, - Луи приподнимает брови:

– И как? Людям нравится? Саша замирает на пару секунд, хлопает своими длинными ресницами и улыбается:

– Ну, они кричат «юху», когда я пою.

– Что ж, Саша, удачи, - Луи приподнимает руку и начинается приятная мелодия. Все сразу узнают Арету Франклин, и, когда Саша начинает петь о молитве, Марина тихо стонет:

– Если такое будет повторяться все время, то категорию девушек я, так уж и быть, уступлю тебе, Томлинсон, - Луи любезно улыбается и морщится, когда девушка берет высокую ноту и фальшивит. Тишина, установившаяся после закончившейся музыки, длится недолго, потому что Лиам начинает посмеиваться:

– Саша, дорогая, если люди начинают кричать, когда ты поешь, - по всему залу проносятся смешки, а судьи улыбаются, - то это не к добру. Совсем нет. Прости, солнце.

**xxx**

– Луи, ты запустил в него бутылку! – Марина наклоняется вперед и машет рукой на сцену. Луи начинает дуться:

– Если бы не я, это сделал бы Лиам. Я видел, что он хотел!

**xxx**

– Вы друг друга совершенно не слышите. Вы дома вообще репетируете? – после кивков Луи озадаченно чешет нос, - Рядом с вашим домом аэропорт?

**xxx**

– Как вас зовут? – Марина настороженно поглядывает на старшую женщину. – «Коннект» через К.

– Вы семья? – уточняет судья. Три девушки кивают, – Кто мама?

– Я, - старшая женщина улыбается, так что все видят ее золотой зуб. Лиам выдыхает что-то похожее на «Боже, храни королеву», и Эбигейл думает, что сегодняшний день потерян. После пожелания удачи девушки начинают петь что-то из Destiny’s Child, и на втором куплете Адель не выдерживает и останавливает песню.

– Девушки. У вас хорошие голоса. Если вы хотите петь, действительно петь, то продолжайте репетировать...

– Без мамы, - одновременно с разных концов стола говорят Луи и Лиам и с довольными улыбками наклоняются за девушками, давая друг другу пять.

**xxx**

– По крайней мере, двое судей здесь знают, что такое быть в группе, - Луи возмущенно смотрит на группу парней, которые осмелились ему перечить. Самоубийцы, - Я лично знаю, что это такое, когда тебе требуется тренировать свой голос. Заявлять сейчас, перед полным стадионом, что вы тренировались, и петь при этом так, словно вы пробежали марафон, а теперь умираете – не лучшая тактика завоевать публику. Я в этом бизнесе больше двадцати лет, поверьте, я знаю, что говорю. А теперь ушли со сцены.

В гробовой тишине шестеро парней покидают сцену, а Луи берет бутылку, открывает ее и наливает себе в стакан воды. Лиам наклоняется к микрофону и говорит грубым голосом:

– Никогда не сомневался, кто диктатор в доме.

Адель улыбается, а Марина и зрители смеются.

**xxx**

– Это было ужасно, - заявляет Эбигейл, когда пробирается в гримерку во время перерыва. Луи оглядывается и улыбается дочери:

– Я сказал «да» четыре раза. Ты не можешь меня осуждать. Мы договаривались всего на три. Эбигейл смеется, падая на диван:

– Я знала, что последний раз ты сказал это не искренне! И вообще. Ты отказывал действительно хорошим ребятам. Например, та группа девушек.

– Они пытались флиртовать со мной. Серьезно, - Луи вздыхает, убирая телефон в карман джинс, - Если твой отец увидит это в записи, то он будет смеяться надо мной вечность.

– Он писал мне, - Эби улыбается, - девочки уговорили его поехать в магазин, а Джастин был против. Все закончилось тем, что Джас остался виноват, и папа отобрал у него приставку.

Луи ухмыляется, но не успевает ничего сказать, потому что в гримерку заходит Лиам и, увидев Эбигейл, широко улыбается, и распахивает руки, чтобы обнять:

– Эби, солнышко! Давно тебя не видел, - Эбигейл влетает в объятия дяди, и они долго обнимаются, пока девушка не отстраняется, возвращаясь на диван. Лиам же хмурит лицо, - Совсем по мне не соскучилась, да? Конечно, все с Зейном да с Зейном, зачем дядя Лиам вообще нужен.

Эби смеется и тянет дядю на диван рядом, сразу же обнимая его. Она действительно соскучилась по нему. Получилось так, что в этом году ей необходимо пройти практику и, естественно, она воспользовалась предложением своего крестного и теперь подрабатывала младшим стажером в галерее. Практика и учеба отнимают все ее время, даже отцы ругались, что она проводит больше времени в галерее, чем дома. Девушка вздыхает:

– Я не виновата, что ты совсем не приходишь в галерею. А к вам заглянуть не получается, потому что я очень устаю. Я даже дома бываю не так часто…

Лиам кривит лицо в сторону Луи:

– Зато кое-чей сын очень часто попадается мне на глаза. Интересно чей, да, Томлинсон? Луи начинает смеяться, держась за живот, а Эбигейл хихикает.

– Сколько раз тебе говорить, нет у них ничего! У Джастина есть девушка. Очень милая и хорошая девушка, мы с Гарри одобряем. Твоя дочь ему не нужна.

– По тому количеству раз, сколько я заставал его у комнаты моей дочери, я бы не сказал, что его мысли чисты и невинны, - Лиам кидает в Луи подушку и обиженно смотрит на хихикающую Эбигейл, - А ты предательница, мадам. Так и знай.

Эбигейл лишь улыбается и пожимает плечами. Дядя Зейн успел ей рассказать о паранойе своего мужа относительно ее брата, но, в отличие от Лиама, Зейн видел Джастина и Мари. Они действительно встречались уже несколько месяцев, и ни на кого другого Джастин не смотрел.

– Лиам, они подростки, - Луи щурится, посматривая на свою дочь, и улыбается, но Лиам перебивает его:

– Я не понимаю, почему ты такой спокойный. Это твой сын, единственный, прошу заметить, и ты совсем не переживаешь, хотя…

– Потому что у меня четверо детей, в отличие от кое-кого, - кашляет Луи в кулак и нагло ухмыляется. Эби оживляется.

– Серьезно, дядя Ли, вам с дядей Зейном стоит завести еще одного ребенка, может тогда ты успокоишься. Лиам замирает, моргает пару раз, а затем закатывает глаза:

– Сколько он заплатил тебе, крошка? – Луи смеется, потому что _да ладно, это был ужасный план, он же говорил Зейну_. Эбигейл невинно улыбается: – Не понимаю, о чем ты.

Лиам уже не слушает и лишь вздыхает. Зейн намекал ему, что хочет еще одного ребенка, но он не вовлекал в это посторонних. До сегодняшнего дня.

– Это то, почему ты пришла? – Эй, она пришла, чтобы посмотреть, как работает ее отец! Не убивай мое самолюбие, - Луи смеется над Лиамом, _как обычно_ , поэтому тот не обращает внимания, прикидывая в голове идеальный план мести, одновременно думая о муже.

– Эбигейл, не напомнишь, Гарри свободен на следующей неделе и до конца месяца?

– Лиам?.. Что ты задумал? – Луи начинает хмуриться.

Теперь смеется Эби.

**xxx**

Шелли улыбается в камеру:

– Сегодня нас ждет замена в составе жюри. Так как мистер Пейн решил взять семейный отпуск, его место займет новый судья. И знаете, кто это будет? О, нас ждет интересное соревнование. Гарри Томлинсон, дамы и господа! Первая неделя живых шоу начинается!

Гарри широко улыбается, сидя на своем кресле и иногда махая рукой, аплодирующей публике. Он занял место Лиама, так что между ним и Луи сидят девушки и Гарри даже немного этому рад.

– Как прошел отпуск? – улыбаясь, интересуется Адель и Гарри улыбается женщине:

– Прекрасно. Девочки увидели много новых мест, а Джастин решил изучать испанский, путешествие пошло нам на пользу... Адель закатывает глаза и чуть наклоняется, приподнимая брови:

– А вы с Луи? Марина тихо хихикает, посматривая на них, а Гарри качает головой, ухмыляясь.

– Нет, нас снимают камеры, я не куплюсь на это. Не в этот раз, - зрители сзади смеются, а Луи подмигивает своему мужу с другого конца стола.

**xxx**

– Это было здорово, ребят. Я думаю, это лучшее выступление сегодня ночью, - Гарри широко улыбается группе из категории Луи, и Марина смеется в микрофон:

– Это все, потому что он твой муж, да, Гарри? Зарабатываешь себе на помилование? – Гарри ухмыляется:

– Кому тут еще нужно помилование. Луи фыркает:

– Мои парни были шикарны, и Гарри просто озвучил факты. Это, правда, было лучшее выступление сегодня. И эй, это был вызов, Томлинсон?

– Всегда, Томлинсон, - Гарри нагло ухмыляется, приподнимая брови и не отрывая взгляд от мужа.

– Посмотрим, кто кого сделает, - уверенно заявляет Луи, и Адель разбивает их руки, принимая спор.

**xxx**

Одна девушка из категории Гарри вылетает после первой же недели соревнований, Луи бы и рад поехидничать, но потом его группа оказывается в тройке худших, и борьба разгорается не на шутку.

Лиам пишет угрожающее сообщение Гарри, пока тот на репетиции во вторник и возможно, что это карма, судьба или все вместе, но все девушки остаются в сохранности на следующие две недели, когда Луи теряет две группы и Адель своего лучшего певца.

Эбигейл думает, что это забавно, пока это не перерастает в споры, которые замечают младшие. Джастин говорит ей об этом первым.

– Они ругались из-за того, какую песню выбрать Алисе как сингл, если она выйдет в финал! – парень выпучивает глаза и качает головой, понижая голос, - До финала еще пять недель. У них совсем крыша поехала.

Эбигейл щурится:

– Я ничего такого не заметила…

– Да ты вообще дома бываешь? Нет. А я постоянно с ними. – Джастин фыркает и оглядывается на проем в гостиную, где на диване развалились заснувшие отцы, - Серьезно, они начали чаще спорить. Поговори с ними.

– Почему я? – девушка трясет волосами и отфыркивается, когда наэлектризованные пряди попадают в рот, а Джастин моргает, молчит пару секунд и начинает повышать голос:

– Потому что ты старше, - Эбигейл приподнимает брови, и мальчик сдается: - Я же наказан. Не хочу попадать под горячую руку. Хватит смеяться, Боже…

Джастин спрыгивает со стула и поднимается наверх, бросая на сестру недовольные взгляды, пока та широко улыбается ему в след. Конечно, она поговорит.

Папа Луи в студии на записи нового альбома своего подопечного, а Гарри работает в кабинете, подбирая музыку к новому тексту, когда Эби заходит в комнату.

– Можно поговорить? – Гарри отрывается от черновиков и улыбается дочери, откладывая гитару.

– Что-то случилось? Нужна помощь?

– Нет, - Эбигейл садится на диван и шмыгает носом, - Я просто хотела спросить, кхм... Джас сказал, что вы много спорите с папой. И ну, я тоже это заметила и теперь немного волнуюсь.

Гарри недолго смотрит на дочь, а затем начинает улыбаться, закатывая глаза:

– Впечатлительные вы мои, - мужчина встает с кресла и подходит к дочери, садясь рядом и обнимая ее за плечи, - Если мы спорим по поводу работы, это не значит, что это серьезно, ты ведь знаешь нас. У нас все хорошо, - Гарри молчит и затем ухмыляется, - Очень даже, знаешь…

– Не-ет, я не хочу слышать никаких подробностей, - Эби улыбается и устраивается на слегка трясущейся от смеха груди отца, прикрывая глаза.

Проходит немного времени перед тем, как Гарри задумчиво спрашивает:

– Значит, Джастин волнуется? - Эбигейл одобрительно мычит, не открывая глаз. Гарри шумно вздыхает и говорит, заставляя Эби улыбнуться, - Может быть стоит отменить наказание…

– Еще пару дней, пап. Для профилактики, - а заодно, и чтобы отомстить за испорченные джинсы. Ибо нечего ворошить чужие шкафы, а потом делать вид, что он тут не причем.

**xxx**

– Итак, - Луи довольно улыбается, поправляя галстук на муже, и аккуратно целует его в щеку, - Последняя неделя, солнышко.

Гарри улыбается, переплетая их пальцы. В финал вышла группа Луи, подопечная Гарри Люси и Мария Элен из категории Адель. Когда Лиам звонит, чтобы сообщить о том, что они с Зейном подали бумаги на усыновление двух мальчиков и сейчас очень заняты, Гарри долгое время не может поверить, затем поздравляет почти полчаса и только потом вспоминает о начальной цели звонка и рассказывает последние новости.

Лиам более чем доволен, он просит надрать Томлинсону задницу ( _во всех смыслах, Гарри, я рассчитываю на тебя_ ), и Гарри заверяет, что он постарается.

Луи просит Гарри о маленьком одолжении, и они делают сюрприз фанатам, когда поют дуэтом на финале одну из их песен, записанную относительно недавно. Они стоят друг напротив друга в строгих костюмах и не отрывают взгляд до самого конца песни. Вокруг гробовая тишина, но едва звучат финальные аккорды зал взрывается овациями, Луи, едва заметно улыбаясь, обнимает мужа и целует его в лоб, а Адель шутит что-то про вечную подростковую любовь, и как она становится слишком эмоциональной от таких выступлений. Гарри сияет ярче солнца, крепко сжимая руку мужа, пока ведущая интересуется прогнозами о финале.

Это важный момент, Шелли шутит о том, что «великий спор Томлинсонов» разрешится сегодня и все более чем взволнованы. Они выходят на сцену для объявления победителей, Гарри сжимает плечи Люси и шепчет ей ободряющие слова. Он видит в первом ряду Найла, который специально приостановил семейный отпуск, чтобы приехать поддержать друзей и чувствует себя значительно лучше и, можно сказать, увереннее.

Шелли просит внимания.

– Победителем проекта Икс-Фактор в этом году становится… Гарри смотрит в глаза мужу, не отрываясь, когда...

– The Problems!

Луи подпрыгивает, широко улыбаясь, когда на него набрасывается группа парней и Гарри поздравительно хлопает, видя слегка разочарованное лицо Люси.

– Все хорошо, ты молодец, - он обнимает девушку, которая лишь кивает и говорит о том, как она благодарна Гарри за такую возможность. Тот отпускает девушку, и она идет обнимать победителей, когда Луи с довольной улыбкой подходит к мужу и заключает его в свои объятия:

– А я говорил, - тихо шепчет он в ухо мужу, и Гарри не может не улыбнуться:

– Ты выиграл. Значит... Все в силе? - Луи отстраняется с широкой улыбкой на лице, и Гарри думает, что он выиграл даже больше, чем рассчитывал в самом начале сезона. И всё равно, что Лиам будет подшучивать над ним (по крайней мере до начала следующего сезона), главное, что Луи нежно проводит большим пальцем по запястью и с довольным видом почти поет:

– Мальчик, Гарри. Мы усыновим мальчика.

**xxx**


End file.
